The Zombie Robot
by Jjkaybomb
Summary: You won't think rainy days are so boring after this Halloween adventure!


The Zombie Robot

Rated PG cause it gets a bit scary. No swearing, but Megaman is a bit of a potty mouth.

A master crouched over his creation, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from his chin as his hands danced over his creation, a creation of metal and plastic. He licked his lips in thirst, thirst for what he could gain through this success. All the others had failed him, but no, this would! This would be the one that he could do it with, to finally beat his rival at his own game! He giggled in delight, that would show him! That would show him good! The small giggle grew and grew until it erupted into a full scale laugh of mirth that filled his laboratory and echoed through his fortress.

"Heya, doc, what's so funny?"

Doctor Light fell over backwards at the sudden appearance of his robot, "Megaman! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, doc, won't happen again." Megaman's gaze fell on the mess of wires on the lab bench, "Oooo, wazzthis doc! Is it a new friend! Can I play with him when he's done!"

"No, Megaman," said Doctor Light as he pushed his ecstatic creation away from the jungle of wires, "I'm merely experimenting with some of Doctor Wily's robots, I'm not building anything today."

Megaman still peered curiously over Doctor Light's arm. Light was amazed at himself sometimes, to be able to create a perfect little ten-year-old robot, personality and all. Of course, that was back when he was working with his partner, Doctor Wily, so maybe it had been better back then, but still, Megaman was a marvel to perceive…when he wasn't annoying out of his skull. Doctor Light had made a mental note to never make another ten-year-old again.

"Megaman," Light said sternly, "Please do NOT come into my lab again unless I call you, alright?"

"But it's so BORING out there!" Megaman wined, "Roll said it might rain, so she's forcing me to stay inside, but all SHE wants to do is play with her stupid dolls and won't even let my Mr. Action Guy nuke 'em when she dragged me to play with her anyway, so she kicked me out and I came here!"

"Megaman, I'm very busy right now, so please, don't bother me again."

"Well, poo," the young robot, dragging his feet as he exited the Doctor's inner sanctum. Doctor Light heaved a sigh and turned back to his work.

"Now to get some serious work done! Nothing will distract me now!" he said openly to himself. Just as he was leaning over the robot master a beeping noise permeated the lab from the vicinity of his left wrist.

"Oh goody goody gumdrops! It's time for my mid-morning snack!" Doctor Light bubbled. He bounced jovially out of the lab at the concept of stuffing his face not two hours after he had eaten last. He was in such a joyous state that he conveniently forgot to close the lab door as he skipped out of the room and down the hallway.

Moments passed, and then several more moments dragged on by, followed by even more moments that were possibly moving even slower than the last two periods of time put together. Then, at the edge of the door loomed an ominous figure that cast a dark shadow into the lab. It's lips parted, and it uttered a solitary word in a metallic voice.

"Meow?"

Tango sniffed the door frame curiously. She batted it lightly with her paw a few times before deducing that it was harmless and passed right over it. Her metallic feet clicked lightly over the surface of the also metallic lab floor. She came to the very same table that Light was working on before he bounded off at the mere thought of food. She peered curiously up at it, curled back on her wee legs, and leapt nimbly onto the table's surface. She stopped to sniff the contents lightly, then passed over it without a second thought. She jumped off the table and onto the computer keyboard.

Random buttons clicked under her tiny paws. Her ears pricked as the machine beeped softly. She took a few more steps and the machine made all sorts of odd little noises. She settled herself down on the keyboard and batted one of the keys on the key board that seemed to make the most sound when she touched it, which happened to be the enter key.

There was a loud beeping sound accompanied by flashing lights permeating from the computer. Tango yowled in surprise and dashed out of the lab as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Across the screen in big, green letters flashed the words ACTIVATION COMMENCING.

The robot on the counter twitched.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Darn old rain," Megaman moaned as he stared out the window. A few drops pattered lightly against the pane. "What good did you ever do for me, hm? If I had my blaster I'd blow you little droplets into little quarks! Heh, you can thank the doctor for saving your life, rain. And Roll." Megaman made a face and spoke in a high-pitched voice, "'You don't NEED your blaster to clean the kitchen!' Darn tootin' I do! It'll never get really clean without it!" He made a pouty face and stared out the window, "Peh, fiddle crap poo. Stew-pid rain."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The robot on the table twitched again as activation sequence was underway. The twitch ran up its arms, sending sparks from stray wires. Its back arched momentarily, then it fell softly down again. The twitched moved to the legs. Then it was quiet again. The eyes slowly slid into focus as the main core was activated, it's eyes glowing raw crimson. The robot was awake, and in pain.

A loose metallic scream escaped from the robot's lips. All over its body loose wires sent no single at all, or even wires crossed and sending the wrong message. All that amassed into pain, a deep felt pain. Its senses were in a jumble, it could barely move its limbs of its own accord. Wires sparked in open air, adding to his garbled shriek of sheer torture. Why had I been activated? the mind screamed. Was it truly torture? Torture for failure? Had this happened to his brothers too? Was Doctor Wily punishing them? The scream came again. One thing was certain in its mind, only one thing that he had to do. Whether it would stop the pain or not, it knew not, but it was something he had to do. He rose from the table like a zombie from the grave, the bundles of wires that connected him to the computer fell away. He half slid, half fall to the ground, and stumbled blindly to the open door.

"#Me-e-e-$eg&m-m-m-AN/…"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The master crouched over his creation, breathing heavily. Sweat dripped from his chin as his hands danced over his creation, a creation of bread and meat. He spread so lovingly the mustard and laid so carefully over it a thin slice of lettuce followed by so many layers of cheese. On went the meat and it was all covered up so tenderly by the second slice of bread. Then, with as much care as he would have with a newborn, he lifted the perfect sandwich lovingly and caressed it's calories in his fatherly hands. A bit of drool rolled down his chin as he gazed on the sandwich so tenderly. He then attacked the sandwich with as much ferocity as a starving lion coming upon a particularly juicy gazelle…or some other sort of deer…thing. The poor little sandwich didn't stand a chance as its utterly short life was cut short by the gaping maw of Doctor Light, and no one even heard it scream.

"I am SO glad I wasn't programmed to perceive how gross that was," Megaman lamented from a corner of the kitchen, "Oh wait, I was. Darnity darn. Doc, that's gross."

"Shut up, Megaman."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Well, Miss Bubbly-Bunny, do you want more tea?" Roll asked her dolly. Roll sat at one of those small plastic tables with several dolls surrounding her. These included, but were not limited too, a bunny in a bonnet, a brown teddy bear in a dress, a gray cat in a birthday suit, and a clichéd Barbie doll in pink.

"Why yes, and maybe some more cookies," Roll said at the corner of her mouth in a higher voice. "Well, here you are then, Miss Bubbly-Bunny," she said in full mouth poring non-existent tea into the bonneted bunny's cup. "Would you like to pass the crumpets, Mr. Action Guy?"

Megaman's Mr. Action Guy sat strapped to one of the small, plastic chairs. "Why, of course I will, Roll," Roll said out of the corner of her mouth again, but in a lower voice. Roll reached casually for the plate of non-existent cookies as she heard loud, thumping footsteps outside her door. She recognized that noise.

She rose from her tiny seat and stomped to the door, "Rock Cecile Light! Don't drag your feet! You'll scuff my floor!" She threw open the door and gasped.

The robot sensed a noise behind it through it's racks of pain. It turned slowly on our young heroine robot.

"#M3-e-eg6Am-m-m&n"

Roll's light receivers dilated, before her stood the equivalent of a rotting corpse. A mass of wiring spilled from the general area of its gut, showing the internal workings still grinding to keep the robot standing. It's right lower arm was hanging off the upper arm by only a few wires, the rest sending sparks everywhere as they splayed out and reacted with open air. The left arm and leg's armor had been stripped off, exposing more wires and metal beneath it. Several fingers and toes were missing. Most of the right leg had been left untouched. The robot was an unrecognizable mess, except for the face. Most of the right side had been torn off, exposing its mainframe brain and the side of its face, his optic component hanging out of it's socket, but the left side was still so much intact that it showed Roll the robot's true identity.

"Elec Man?" she gasped.

The tattered robot lurched towards Roll, moaning disjointedly. Roll shrieked and slammed the door. A loud thud came from the other side as the mass of metal smacked into it. Roll cringed on the other side of her room as ghost-like wails came from behind her door. Her optical components swept the room nervously for any means of fighting the remnant of Elec Man outside her door. A dull pounding came from the other side of her room as the deranged robot tried to break down the door. Then it stopped. Roll gasped all she realized all to late that she forgot to lock the door as the knob slowly clicked to admit the zombie robot.

Elec Man stood, framed in the doorway with his arm outstretched as the door swung slowly open with a soft creak. His barely operational optic components scanning the room. He lumbered slowly forward over the abandoned tea party, plastic crunching under what was left of his metal feet. He came to the spot where Roll was standing.

The curtains on the window flapped lightly in the steadily strengthening breeze. A scan of the room showed that the robot he was seeking was not in there. It wailed with despair, what was it to do now?

"MEEEE3#!GA&A&AM\ANNNNN!" it shrieked raucously as it let out a surge of electric power that tore the room to shreds.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Roll ran in a panic over the grass field. Dark clouds loomed over the sky as gusts of wind played with the edge of her dress and whipped her hair around her. Luckily it wasn't raining that hard yet, just a light shower. While she ran she thought hard. That was definitely Elec Man! she thought, What was he doing here! I thought Megaman had destroyed him! And besides, it's not like Wily to send robots directly to our house, especially if they're in pieces…oh, what's going on! "Thank my circuitry that the house is only one story high!"

She burst through the kitchen door in distress. Megaman and Doctor Light both looked at her. Her tossled hair, her panic look, and coming from outside?

"Hey Roll!" Megaman shouted, "How come you get to go outside and I don't!"

Light was more sympathetic, "Roll, dearest," he said as he went up to her with his arms outstretched, "What's the matter, sweetie? What's happened?"

"Oh Doctor Light!" she cried pushing her hair out of her face, her optic reset batting up and down as if it could make things better, "It's…I think it's Elec Man! He's loose in the house! I don't know how or why…but he's here, but in pieces!"

Doctor Light's face hardened at this news, but Megaman's lit up, "Elec Man, in pieces you say!" He threw out his arm dramatically, "Ha, this won't take five seconds for my blaster to sort out! He'll be dead again before lunch!" He posed with his arm in front of him for a few moments, then it hit him. "Oh, crud, I forgot! I don't have my blaster!" He turned violently on his upset sister, "This is why I ALWAYS need my blaster, Roll!"

"Illgothelabandgetit!" Light was off in a shot to his lab. Roll and Megaman were left in his dust. Then Roll looked up at her brother in despair.

"It still takes a few hours for you to be able to load every component of your blaster and another half hour to re-calibrate it…I don't think we can fend off Elec Man for that long." She sank down to her knees in fright, "He was a madman, Megaman! And he looked like the walking dead in all those scary movies we've optically downloaded off our television. And he kept saying your name!" Her hands came over to her voice modulator, "I think…I think…what if he wants to eat your motherboard! And then we'll shut down and come back as another zombie!" She shook her head from side to side, "I don't wanna shut down! I don't wanna be a zombie! Wahhhhhhh!"

Megaman's smooth hands grasped Roll's hard shoulders. She stopped shaking and looked up at her brother. His black hair fell around his confident face.

"Don't worry," he said with vigor, "I don't need my blaster to kick Elec Man's wiry butt!"

And with that he grabbed Roll by the wrists and dragged her off to fight Elec Man with him.

"Noooo!" she screamed, "He'll eat our motherboards! DOCTOR LIGGGGGHHHTTTT!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Doctor Light didn't hear Roll's desperate cries, because he was too busy in his lab. The screen glowed in front of him with the fatal green words ACTIVATION COMPLETE: HAVE A NICE DAY :) pixilated across the screen. Doctor Light sighed heavily, the weight of the world was on his shoulders, or at least the weight of the problem at hand. He had ordained the robot Elec Man after much tiresome work and three other attacks on Wily's behalf, hoping to find some secrets and weaknesses to Wily's robots, and also find out where the elusive evil programming was, what he had missed when they built the robots together. Maybe even stop newer robots in their tracks without ever having to resort to Megaman. But now the same robot he had built with his own hands was wreaking havoc on his home, and it was all his fault.

He straightened up, he knew exactly what he would do. A light lit in his eyes from his determination. He marched right across his lab, right past all the intricate doomsday weapons and the looming, evil shadows they carried with them. Where he was going he didn't need these cheap toys. He walked right to a plain, solid metal door with a TOP SECRET label across the front. He turned it's gleaming knob and entered into the sanctuary. He turned to shut and lock the door and surveyed the room. It was a fairly large room, everything made of marble, porcelain wasn't nice enough for his government funding. With a quick jerk of his head he found a comfy place between the shower and sink, sat down, and curled into the fetal position, resolving to stay there until the whole fiasco had sorted itself out.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Elec Man stood in Roll's room with a strained look on his face, or what was left of it. The robot didn't even look like Megaman now that he thought about it, there was nothing to be disappointed by. But as every fiber of his being screamed, he thought again that there was something to be disappointed by. What if he was no where near where it was right now? He moaned loudly, he'd just have to destroy a lot of things, that always got Megaman running after him. He shuffled out of Roll's torched room to find something else to demolish.

"Ah ha! There's where you've been hiding, Junk Man!" a voice shouted to Elec Man's right.

"It's not Junk Man, Megaman, that's Elec Man," Roll whispered in his sound interceptor.

Megaman looked hard at Elec Man's corpse-like body, "Y' sure? Cause he kinda looks like a pile of junk…"

Elec Man turned what was left of his head to see the two robots. Was it too good to be true, or was his sound interceptor also broken? He recognized that voice modulator's sounds. The annoying boyish brag that had defeated him all those years ago…He moaned in delight, it was him! His target! He wasn't wearing his armor or his helmet, instead he had a crop of black hair and was wearing some loose-fitting human clothes, but his face…he could never forget that face, even if he was a malfunctioning, incomplete heap of metal and wires.

Elec Man turned his whole body quickly and laughed with pain, suffering, and delight, "ME-E-/G&AMA-A8-AN!" Megaman and Roll stopped their bickering to stare at Elec Man, "I HA-H&A-HA-V$#E FO#UND Y;OUUUUUUUUU!"

He lurched backwards, then shot forward, "KIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!1!"

Roll pulled Megaman out of Elec Man's direct path as he shot past. With a sickening crunch he hit the wall at the end of the hallway. The robot shrieked with more pain to add onto his pain as he left a slick dent in the metal-enforced walls. He turned onto Megaman, one hand on the wall to support himself, oil was now leaking out of various parts of his body, leaving black stains all over the wall and dripping all over the floor. Roll fretted behind Megaman's back.

Megaman's arm shot out before his body, "Eat raw blaster energy, you heap of yesterday's trash!" It took quicker to click this time, "Oh yeah, I don't have my blaster." He stood, looking at the dazed Elec Man sputter inarticulately, "Well then, lets do this the old fashion way!"

Megaman charged at the slowly recovering robot, fist drawing back behind his head. "Eat the power of justice, freak!" he shouted just before making contact with his fist to Elec Man's head. Megaman felt a powerful jolt pass through his body. Elec Man was an electric-based boss, and all those exposed wires only added might to the charge that was tearing Megaman apart. The boy robot was thrown through the air by the sheer force of the shock. He skidded to a halt, leaving large scraps across the floor. His whole body spasmed. Roll hovered over Megaman, so afraid for her brother that she didn't mind the large dents in her floor and wall…yet. But she was to scared to touch Megaman in case some of the charge would shoot through her.

After what seemed like an age, Megaman stopped shivering and lied on his back, steam poured from his joints and a bit of oil spilled out of the corner of his mouth. Megaman moaned and looked as his knuckles. They were torn to bits with small wires giving off small sparks. He rose to his knees.

"Ow."

Roll rushed to her brother's side and gave him a slight hug. Megaman moaned and stood up.

"Guah, that nearly led to a total system failure. Note to self: don't touch him again."

Elec Man watched this spectacle with a grin. For some reason Megaman couldn't draw his blaster, and certainly couldn't touch him. He had undoubtedly taken a lot of damage from merely touching his tattered frame. Elec Man laughed, he had a good chance of winning now! 

"What do we do now Megaman?" Roll whispered as the deranged robot cackled by the wall.

For one of the few times in life, Megaman was baffled. Here was something that couldn't be beaten by smashing. It was like those stupid disappearing block puzzles all over again! 

Megaman looked at Elec Man, then at Roll, then at his damaged knuckles. He grabbed Roll's arm and shouted, "Run!"

Elec Man took great joy in Megaman's retreating back, a chase was on! He rose to his feet and ran after him, pain was no longer a burden, he had Megaman right where he wanted him! And he was untouchable! Immortal! He laughed again and shot an electric blast at Megaman and the other robot he was trying to rescue. They turned a corner just in time to miss the blast, but the walls conducted it and sent little bolts of lightning all over the place.

Roll screamed as several jolts of lighting grazed by her head. Megaman protected her with his body, and took a few bolts to his back. Luckily the charge was spread out over a wide area, so the little bolts didn't do much damage. As soon as it stopped Megaman grabbed Roll's arm again and tried to pull her off, but she wouldn't move from fright. Megaman gave an almighty tug to Roll's arm that would have torn any normal person's right out of the socket. Roll shook her head, then ran with Megaman just as another blast was loosed.

They didn't stop to protect themselves from this blast, they had to get out of there, fast. It hit the wall again and a few weak bolts bounced around them, a couple hitting the both of them, but they kept going, they had to get away, there was no way they could win if Elec Man caught up to them. 

They stumbled into the kitchen, the sky outside was dark and rain was now pounding against the window. Roll turned on Megaman and wrapped her arms around him in fright.

"Oh what are we going to do, Megaman? What are we going to do?"

Megaman wasn't focused on his sister, but the doorway that they came through. Hw wished that the entry to the kitchen wasn't just an open frame as Elec Man rushed through it. He giggled with sheer mirth, because there was no place for them to run now. Roll screamed and clutched at Megaman's shirt.

"M3EG4A&M-M-A#N!" Elec Man shouted as he charged, electric power swirling around him. Our young robot was a deer caught in the headlights as Elec Man came closer and closer…Elec Man was a robot with a goal now. No longer was he burdened with pain and lumbered like a zombie. He was possessed by the spirit of purpose, and nothing was holding him back. He ran towards them, long lines of electricity and spark explosions spewing out of the parts of his body. On his face was a wild smirk, like a beast that was about to devour its prey. He held his arm behind him, already charging up a third blast, the one that would finish Megaman once and for all! His master would be pleased, and he would be functional again! He wouldn't shoot the blast this time, he would kill Megaman with his own hand. He pulled it forward, the electric current powerful enough to take out the both of them with one shot.

Megaman came to his senses in the nick of time and pulled Roll and himself out of the way of the oncoming insane robot. The electric volts only missed them by mere inches as Elec Man rocketed by. Unable to stop his onslaught, Elec Man charged right on by and slammed into the fragile door, it creaked under his electric might, and gave way with a tearing noise. Carried by his own momentum, Elec Man was tossed outside into the maelstrom of rain and wind.

His scream was heard for miles around and would haunt the memories of whomever had heard it. The exposed parts of Elec Man's frame were soaked instantly, and the conductive water was wreaking havoc on his body like salt to an open wound, only stronger. Sparks and bolts of energy shot everywhere, bouncing off the surrounding landscape, water drawing it all away. It was an inescapable web of electricity, Elec Man's own power, the power that had given him life, was now destroying every fiber of his wreaked body. Electric explosions danced all around his frame, exposing more of his parts for the water to dig into and destroy. Roll buried her head into Megaman's chest as a final scream rocked the countryside. Elec Man fell into the mud with a soft thud, short circuited and unable to ever function again.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Megaman wandered through the hallways of his home, after being chewed out by Roll of what a mess he had made, she had told him to go look for Doctor Light.

"Doctor Liiii-iiight," he shouted into the door of the lab. He looked right, then left,then entered the lab in a casual stroll. "Doctor Light where are you!"

"In here," came a muffled reply.

Megaman came up to a door with the words TOP SECRET emblazoned across it. Doctor Light peeked out from the doorframe.

"Is it safe?" Doctor Light asked quietly, "Is Elec Man gone?"

Megaman opened his voice modulator to say yes, but then a great idea came to mind. He masked his indifference with a look of distress.

"No, Doctor Light! He's still here, but he's trapped for now! I need you to come out and re-load my blaster components wile we still have time-HEY!" Megaman shouted as the door slammed in his face, "Don't hide, Doctor! I need my blaster! Get your scientist butt out here!"

So Megaman continued to persuade Light out of his hiding hole, Roll cleaned the hallway with much grumbling and mumbling, Tango played with her little toy mouse, Rush continued to be absent from the story, and it continued to rain for the next three days before the sun came out to where Elec Man continued to be lying, except…

He wasn't there anymore! DUN DUN DUN

THE END?  
HAPPY HALLOWEEN! 


End file.
